lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Durun Fardak VII.
Durun Fardak VII. is the son of High King Durun Fardak VI. and following his death he became both the Clan leader of Clan Fardak, but also the High King of Karak Vlag. Durun Fardak has several children of which the main two are his heir in the form of Durun Fardak VIII. of whom is a very powerful warrior of whom leads the main army and has been responsible for the defence of the realm for several decades, and his son Badun Fardak II. of whom is an explorer who joined the Explorers Guild when he was young and has travelled Europe ever since looking for relics of the past. Durun Fardak VII. was born during the reign of his grandfather Durun Fardak III. and during the reign of his grandfather the lands of Karak Vlag were torn asunder by the rigors of the War with the Goblins. During a terrible battle when he was young his grandfather would perish leaving his father in charge of the Realm of Karak Vlag, and he became his father's right hand. During this period his father would watch as the Rus would descend on the lands east of them, and when this happened the Goblin attacks slowed to a crawl allowing the forces of Karak Vlag to attempt to rebuild their numbers, and at the same time to fortify their holdings. During this period he and his father would gain quite the reputation as they moved throughout the realm fortifying every mine, holding, and expedition that was controlled by Karak Vlag. At the same time as all of this was happening his brother would be killed during a skirmish with goblins on the Silk Road, and this would lead to an even greater effort on Durun's part. As things appeared peaceful beyond anything a Dwarven Hold should expect his father was killed while fighting in the Second Black Crusade, and thus he was made into the new High King of Karak Vlag. History Early History Durun Fardak VII. was born during the reign of his grandfather Durun Fardak III. and during the reign of his grandfather the lands of Karak Vlag were torn asunder by the rigors of the War with the Goblins. During a terrible battle when he was young his grandfather would perish leaving his father in charge of the Realm of Karak Vlag, and he became his father's right hand. During this period his father would watch as the Rus would descend on the lands east of them, and when this happened the Goblin attacks slowed to a crawl allowing the forces of Karak Vlag to attempt to rebuild their numbers, and at the same time to fortify their holdings. During this period he and his father would gain quite the reputation as they moved throughout the realm fortifying every mine, holding, and expedition that was controlled by Karak Vlag. At the same time as all of this was happening his brother would be killed during a skirmish with goblins on the Silk Road, and this would lead to an even greater effort on Durun's part. As things appeared peaceful beyond anything a Dwarven Hold should expect his father was killed while fighting in the Second Black Crusade, and thus he was made into the new High King of Karak Vlag. Family Members Relationships Category:High Dwarf Category:Dwarf Category:People Category:Clan Fardak Category:People of Karak Vlag Category:Leader